Smut Series: Chapter 6
by Smuttener
Summary: Smut! Smut! SMUT! Don't feel like watching? You have nothing/no one to do? Read on my dears!


Jared slouched down into the leather couch. His shirt was off and his chest was glistening with sweat from hot and laborious yard work. His brown hair fell unto his forehead and shagged into his eyes. He laid his head back and flipped threw the channels on the TV. His had dirt stains and grass stains on the knees and shins of his navy blue jeans. His plaid boxers were lining the brim of his jeans and hips. His ripped chest and stomach lifted and collapsed with each slow and relaxed breath he took. His thin lips were slightly parted, letting the white of his teeth peak out. He looked completely vulnerable. And I couldn't resist.

I stepped around the corner of the wall and revealed myself next to the TV. His eyes lazily glanced at me and then back to the TV. But within the second he looked back at my figure, his eyes widening his pupils shrinking. His lips quirked up into a pleased smile and he lifted his head so that he could get a better look. I stepped forward, wearing nothing but a coral colored slip. The lacy dress I wore was see threw and as I grew closer to him I saw his penis erect threw his jeans. Butterfly's fluttered in my stomach as I slowly knelt down unto the couch, and straddled his lap. Never before had I taken control like this, and it excited me.

He licked his lips as he looked up into my green eyes. I felt his accelerated breath on the cold of my nose and cheeks. I bit down on my bottom lip and hesitated before I went down and passionately kissed him. My lips danced with his while my hands slid behind his neck and entwined my fingers with his thick hair. I pulled it gently to invite him in and he took it eagerly. His rugged hands lifted off of the couch and began to caress the back of my silky legs. The tips of his fingers traced lines up into my slip and sent goosebumps up my skin. I carried my lips away from his delicious mouth and down his jaw and jugular. He let out a groan in ecstasy as he inhaled my sent and ran his second hand threw my red hair. My manicured hands fell down his rock hard chest and when they reached the buttons of his jeans. I looked up into his dark deep eyes and stared there for a minute until I felt his large hand cup my cheeks and bring my mouth to his once more. He opened his mouth with mine and allowed our tongues to touch in a erotic tango.

I leaned away from his hot body and knelt down before him on the wooden planked floor. I looked into his anticipating eyes seductively as I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He licked his lips and inhaled as I reached into the hole of his boxers and gently exposed his throbbing and hard penis.

His fingers traced down the cheek of my face and tucked under my chin so I could look up at him, "Heather.." he moaned with a pleased smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I went down on his penis that my mouth watered to wet. As I licked and sucked at the head of his organ I felt his toes under me curl and his grasp in my hair tighten. His penis flexed every time I went down on him and moaned while his dick was taken in by my mouth. When I looked up at him he was biting his lip and looking at me threw squinting eyes. His face, filled with a coming orgasm, pleasured me. I felt my vagina heat up and moistened and before I knew it I was also pleasuring myself, with my fingers.

I felt his gently touch on my shoulder and stopped my bobbing head and rubbing fingers. He was looked at me intensely, telling me with his eyes he wanted me to stand. And so I did. And when I did so he pulled me close to him until I was on his lap again. He pushed me back so that I could lean all the way back on the couch. Jared climbed out from under and crawled on top of me. He kissed me once on the forehead, then on the cheek, then down he went from my neck to my collar bone to my breast, but only kissing and biting my hard nipples through the silk slip. He went all the way down on me, and I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I felt his finger enter my wet and yearning vagina. He began a 'come-hither' motion with his two fingers, triggering every g-spot in me. I began to moan and my legs became numb, like jell-o. He went down on me, wetting my clit with his moist tongue, and playing with me. I began to moan louder and I felt my legs grow tense with climax. He bit down at the hem of my slip and gently pulled it up with his teeth, over my stomach and bare breast. Once to my neck, he stopped and began to savor the taste of my breast, all the while toying with my vagina.

"Kiss me." I demanded between quite and restrained moans.

He quickly retreated to my lips and pecked them slightly. But before he could pull away I wrapped my arms around him and forced my tongue into his mouth. I felt his limbs sort of go limp, and I felt his erection against my naked thy grow larger. I wrapped my legs around his curved waste and pushed him back unto the couch, until I was straddling him again. This was my game of in control. And I would not let him ruin it.

So I bit down on his bottom lip, slightly. He gently withdrew his fingers and lubricate the tip of his penis with my cum. He moaned as he did so, but I smothered his pleasure with more intense kisses.

"Put me in you." I heard him say, but I didn't listen. I only began to tease him. Going down a little on top of his hardened cock and then lifting myself off of him. I kissed and sucked up and down his neck and giggled with I felt him squeeze my ass, an indication that he wasn't patient.

"Are you sure?" I whispered into his ear, and nibbled on the lobe, only to lick it better.

"Ugh, Heather..." he replied craning his neck, "I want you _now_"

"Oh, but I want you to _wait._" I smiled, kissing hims from his ears back to his neck.

Jared moaned again as I lowered myself slightly unto his erected dick. But to my surprise he grabbed a hold of my shoulder and forced me up against the couch where he entered his cock, while biting down on his lip. I let out a helpless yelp while he blew out a breath of relief. He slid it in deeper, and as he did, my vagina flexed around his pulsing cock. But I was still determined. I wrapped my legs around him again and forced myself up. In doing so he fell back unto the opposite side of the couch, his pleasured face turning into an amused smile. I arched my neck and leaned back, fully exposing my breast, stomach, and vagina. He stared wide eyed at the bold move. I supported myself with my arms behind me as I began to grind on his member. I breathed out louder and louder moans as I got more and more into it. Jared's hands found there way to my breast and then fell down over my skin to my vulnerable cliterous. He licked his lips as he stared up at me, straddling and grinding aggressively against his member, and then began to toy with my clit. His thumb moved back and forth over the small nerve and I couldn't help but yell out in pleasure. I was fighting to catch my breath as my grind began to become more of a bounce and I found Jerad was holding unto my hip with one hand as he thrusted himself into me, and then rubbing my clit with the other. I stared wide eyed and mouth opened as I began to feel myself wave over in orgasm after orgasm. I couldn't utter a word except for a few squeaks. Finally, I gained control over myself and threw my head back, biting my lip, but it was futile. I let out a echoing scream as I felt myself relax with a squirt that dripped out of my vag.

"Oh my god." Jared whispered. I felt his member too flex and reflex and watched as he arched his neck. He stopped his thrusting and I felt him hold back his cum.

"Jared..." I breathed, hoping it would help him. He re-opened his eyes and looked me dead in the face. He wrapped me in his strong muscular arms and pulled me down, and forced me against his chest. My breast were pressed to his rock hard bod and I felt them begin to bounce against him as he started to hastily thrust his penis into me. I felt his restrained breathing against my shoulder, and felt the moisture of his watering mouth against my skin. I moaned even louder than before, for now, we fucked even harder and faster. He dug the tips of his fingers into the skin of my back and I felt him squeeze me tighter as he finished with a hard and deep thrust. I called out his name as he let out a breath of releasal. I felt his member flex and then release a spew of warm sticky fluid.

"Uh.." I whimpered as I collapsed and fell on his chest.

"Ugh..." he echoed as his grip on my back softened and member inside of me shrunk.


End file.
